


Czech (Nightmare), Please

by NotUlysses



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Columbus Blue Jackets, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotUlysses/pseuds/NotUlysses
Summary: Fighting Ryan Reaves was probably not the brightest thing Lukas has ever done, but Markus appreciates it anyway.





	Czech (Nightmare), Please

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [Sedlak/Reaves fight](http://www.hockeyfights.com/fights/138866) on hockeyfights. It goes... exactly as well as you'd expect a fight between an actual enforcer and a guy called 'Sedsy Cat' to go.

Lukas doesn’t remember much of the fight. He remembers seeing Markus go into the boards. He remembers the adrenaline rush of “hey that’s my teammate no one hits my teammate like that and gets away with it.” 

He remembers that he doesn’t realise that it’s _Ryan Reaves_ until it’s way too late. 

He remembers that he definitely lost the fight, and that he spent a lot of time in the box hoping that it looked cool rather than really, really dumb.

He remembers realising that, despite all his hopes, it probably looked really, really dumb. 

When he gets back to the bench after his five minutes are up, he gets a backslap and a “that was stupid, good work” from Torts. Which is basically praise, really. He takes his spot on the bench next to Markus, who looks at him and rolls his eyes, but there’s a... gleam there as well.

“You idiot,” Markus hisses at one point.

Lukas makes his best hurt face at him. After all, he’d nearly _died_ for Markus.

The next thing Markus does, however, is sneak his hand down and squeeze Lukas’s thigh, giving him a very suggestive smile when he glances at him.

_Oh_. 

It’s only years of training (and an extremely healthy fear of Torts) that allows Lukas to focus on playing the rest of the game and not get distracted by the _promise_ in that squeeze. 

\---

They stay in Pittsburgh overnight rather than fly straight home. It’s better for their sleep cycles, or something, apparently. Lukas doesn’t know about that, but he does know that it’s kind of nice not having to worry about getting to the airport straight after a game. 

Markus follows him back to his hotel room, not even caring that he’s being obvious about it. The other guys had joked with him in the locker room after the game about his “tame Czech attack cat” and Markus had just smiled at them and placed his hand possessively on Lukas’s back. 

“Get a room!” someone had shouted, and Markus had just smiled at him. 

Lukas lets him in, takes off his suit jacket and tie, but Markus shakes his head when he goes to undo the buttons on his shirt. He realises that Markus hasn’t even removed his tie, is clearly intending to remain fully dressed for whatever he has planned.

“Is this a Finnish thing, remaining clothed?” he teases. 

Markus just quirks an eyebrow at him in response, “Is it a Czech thing, being crazy?” 

“Nah, it’s only me. That’s why they called me the Czech Nightmare back in Lake Erie.”

“I was _there,_ remember. And no, we didn’t.”

“Well, you should’ve” Lukas points out, very reasonably. Well, “reasonably”.

So he’s still a little bit adrenaline drunk. Sue him, he just fought an actual _enforcer._ And didn’t die. Really, they should give him a bravery award. Or maybe the Masterton.

“Shut up, Sedsy Cat.” 

As if to try to win the argument by brute force and cheap tricks, he kisses Lukas. Finnish bastard.

Well, that’s what Lukas would think, if it wasn’t for the fact that all the blood is going to, well, places that aren’t his brain, temporarily making thinking very difficult. The only thing Lukas can do is kiss Markus back, really, and hope that Markus manages to pick up on his obvious displeasure at his low tactics.

It doesn’t really work, but it doesn’t matter anyway, because, _fuck,_ it’s a nice kiss. Markus is obviously well-practiced, and he can do _amazing_ things with his tongue. 

He whines a bit when Markus breaks off the kiss, shameless with the desire for more. Markus laughs softly at him, shakes his head when Lukas tries to reach out and touch his face and then he pushes Lukas gently, clearly intending that they get on the bed. Lukas obliges, because that sounds like an excellent plan, and Markus is clearly intent on doing this his way.

Markus settles down gently on the bed next to him, puts his arm around Lukas and ruffles his hair, tugging gently on his curls. Lukas whines, tries to push into the touch, but Markus has a plan, and he’s not going to be influenced by Lukas’s wanton need. 

He drops that hand to the back of Lukas’s neck, then gently takes Lukas’s hands in his free hand, and kisses his knuckles, softly, gently. 

Lukas laughs a bit, both because it tickles a bit and also because it’s kind of weird to have a guy kiss your hands. 

Good weird, though. Sexy weird. 

Markus looks up at him again, eyes glimmering with lust and more than a hint of mischief. Then, he’s kissing Lukas again, more aggressively this time, including creating hickeys on his neck that are perfectly positioned for everyone to see in the locker room tomorrow. 

Lukas is an open book anyway, and the guys all know that Markus is taking care of his “Czech attack cat” (and Lukas is fully aware that he might never live that label down, thanks), so it just adds to his excitement, the thought that everyone’s going to know part of what Markus has done tonight. 

Once again, Markus is the one who decides when the making out is over, and once again, Lukas whines a bit when he does so. Markus runs his hand through his curls once more, before moving to get up off the bed. 

“Okay, sit on the edge of the bed, Sedsy Cat” Markus says, and even though Lukas is fine with letting Markus call the shots, is already moving towards the edge of the bed, he really has to raise a protest here, because —

“Wait, are you really going to keep calling me Sedsy Cat? While _making out with me_?”

Markus raises an eyebrow. “It’s better than calling you the _Czech Nightmare._ And no, not while making out with you. While giving you a blowjob.”

“You could just call me Lukas” he suggests. 

Markus’s eyebrow remains raised.

“Fine, _Hanni_ , do whatever you want.”

Markus grins at him, “oh, don’t worry, I will.”

Lukas is totally going to make a comment along the lines of “is that a promise or a threat” because _fuck you_ , Markus, but he’s distracted because Markus’s hands are at his fly.

He tries to help him unzip his pants, only to have his hands kindly but firmly pushed away. Right, apparently he doesn’t want any help. That’s fine. Lukas can be still and just let Markus do his thing. Really.

Markus only pushes his pants down partway, just far enough that he can have unobstructed access to Lukas’s dick, which is already mostly hard thanks to the preliminary activities and also a little bit of the high from the game and the general excitement. 

it’s kind of weird to have a guy in a full suit kneeling in front of you, preparing to give you a blowjob, but it’s a good weird. A sexy weird. 

Markus starts off gentle, not quite teasing but… not fully committing to making it easy for Lukas. He uses his tongue to just gently tease the tip of Lukas’s dick, and it drives Lukas _wild._ Fuck, Lukas doesn’t even know what he’s saying, it’s an inelegant mix of Czech and English but it’s _working_ because Markus takes him _deeper_ , like, deep-throat deeper, and oh _fuck_. How did Markus learn to do that? 

It doesn’t take too long before Lukas realises that he’s so close, too close, and he moans what he hopes is a warning to Markus, so that he can prepare for what’s about to come.  

Markus just looks up at him, and Lukas realises that he’s not going to stop just because —and —

that knowledge pushes him over the edge. Markus swallows, very deliberate, and fuck, it’s really, really hot. Lukas grins stupidly at Markus, who smiles back, oddly mild and unruffled. 

Markus gets up from the floor, dusts his suit a bit (which doesn’t really work to erase the wrinkles, he’s gonna have to get that dry cleaned) and flops down on his back on the bed next to Lukas, who decides that not being upright is a really good idea right now and collapses down next to him. 

“Wow,” he says, ineloquently. Because. Wow. 

“How are you so good at this?” he asks. Markus has always struck him as being kind of a quiet guy, and not really the type to have secret sex god abilities. 

“Lots of time in the sauna.” Markus says, blandly. 

“ _Really_?”

“No, you idiot.” 

Lukas laughs, and, after a second, Markus does too. 

Markus lies next to him for a few more moments, then sighs and moves to get up. Lukas doesn’t stop him. This is a casual hookup, not a “two guys sleeping in the same bed” kind of encounter. Markus does kiss his cheek softly again before he leaves, though. Lukas smiles stupidly back up at him.

“Thanks Hanni, that was a great reward.”

“Good night, Sedsy Cat. Don’t try to fight enforcers again, you’re extremely bad at it.”

“I did it for you!” Lukas points out as Markus turns and heads towards the door. 

“I know, and I rewarded you. Now just don’t do it again. In fact, don’t fight again. With anyone.”

He leaves, shutting the door gently behind him.

Lukas grins up at the ceiling. Markus has a very strange concept of how “deterring behaviour” should actually work.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the Blue Jackets really do call Sedlak ['Sedsy Cat'](https://streamable.com/hfiq0).
> 
> Everything you need to know about Markus Hannikainen is contained in [this paragraph of info](https://imgur.com/a/QAggp) from an Athletic article by Aaron Portzline.


End file.
